Transformers:Rescue Bots-The The Secret Of Life
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: This story is somewhat related to Outsiders And Rescue Bots, but not completely... :-) Ashely Vasquez is your average-fifteen-year-old-girl. Until Starscream captures her friends and they need to find a way off of Decepticon warship. When they do, they find six bots. They don't know where they are at, so they trust them. Are these robots more than meets the eye?
**Hey guys! ChaseIsMyRescueBot here with a new story with new characters! This is somewhat related to Outsiders And Rescue Bots, but not entirely. I've worked on this chapter for a few days, and I feel pretty good about it.**

 **If you haven't, you should read Outsiders And Rescue Bots. Chapter 70 should be up sometime this week. Chapters seventy and seventy-one will be the season three finale episodes; Now and Then and Today And Forever.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! I do not own Transformers, I only own my OC's. :-)**

 **Leave a review!**

 **/Ashely's P.O.V/**

I walked out of New Zealand High School texting my foster Dad, Michel. My name is Ashely Vasquez, I'm fifteen, and I'm part Hispanic, germen and Italian. I'm 4"8 feet tall, green eyes and light brown hair that I leave partly down and partly in a ponytail. I always have a bandage on my right check because I don't want people to see the ugly scar behind it and I always wear sunglasses.

Suddenly, my best friend, Sara ran up to me, excited about something. Sara is fourteen, part Irish and Native American, she's 4"6 feet tall, light brown eyes and dark brown hair that she always leaves straight down, and she also had a cochlear implant when she was five.

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" She exclaimed and I shook my head.

"Even if I don't guess, you're probably going to tell me anyways." I stated and she laughed, but continued.

"Guess who's hosting this year's spring talent show? She's got brown eyes and black hair…. And her name is…. Sara Anderson!" She exclaimed and I smiled.

"No way! This is awesome, Sara! You're going to rock the other judges out of the stands! Damn straight!" I exclaimed and we high-fived, excited.

"Hey guys! What's up?" One of our other bet friends, Caitlin asked, coming up to us. Caitlin is slightly Hispanic and germen, she's 5" feet tall, she has reddish-brownish hair, oddly one of her eyes is red and the other is green, and she loves to read anything with words in it.

"I'm hosting the talent show this year!? Sara exclaimed and Caitlin chuckled.

"Great! It'll be fun! You'll do a great job, Sara." Caitlin encouraged and Sara smiled, happily.

"Thanks girl!" She exclaimed as they did a half-hug.

"So, the lion king play is next month. I'm still need some practice on 'shadowland.' What about you guys?" I asked Caitlin and Sara and they agreed.

"Yeah, I still need to get a few dance moves down." Sara confessed.

"And I need to run some more lines." Caitlin added.

"Same for me too!" Lauran exclaimed, jumping up from behind us. Lauran is Caucasian, she is 4"9 feet tall, truly blonde hair, teal eyes and she wears glasses.

"Alright, cool. Police station in 15 minutes!" I exclaimed and we all went different directions to drop off our stuff at home and meet back at the police station. The station is where we practice our songs, do our dances, you get the idea. The police don't mind, they enjoy watching our shows.

There was something watching me…. I could feel it.

"Who's there?! **SHOW YOURSELVES!** Caitlin,if that's you, you are dead!" I warned, hoping, for once, that it was Caitlin…. This is starting to freak me out! And the only way that I could get freaked out is if Hell freezes over!

"Hello, little girl." Someone told me. I looked ahead. Metal. I looked up…. It was a freaking robot!

"What do you want from me, bitch?!" I yelled, angered.

"You. I want you." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, I'm gonna RLH." I told him and he eyed my, suspiciously.

"RL-What?" He asked me and I laughed.

"Oh, you know. It only stands for… **RUN LIKE HELL**!" I screamed, and ran as fast as I could! I didn't get really far, because he's faster and bigger than I am and he grabbed me. He transformed. He freaking _transformed_ and flew to the sky.

"So, you three got a human too?" A red robot, with an ultra-sexy paintjob asked, holding up Sara.

"Well done Breakdown, Knockout, and Arachnid. Just like we always planed." The bot that captured me kinda-praised the other bots.

"Not a problem, Lord Starscream." The one called 'Knockout' told him.

"Lock each of them in a different cellar. I have plans for them later." He told them and all of them left in different directions.

Starscream threw me in the cellar and slammed the door. Well this is fucking fantastic.

I get kidnapped by a robot, I now know that my friends are in danger, and now my ass hurts from being thrown. I hate this. I then remembered this song that made me feel good about myself.

 **Ashely: Skies are crying.**

 **I am watching.**

 **Catching teardrops in my hands.**

 **Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.**

 **Do you have to, make me feel like there's nothing left of me?**

 **You can take everything I have.**

 **You can break everything I am.**

 **Like I'm made of glass.**

 **Like I'm made of paper.**

 **Go on and try to tear me down.**

 **I will be rising from the ground.**

 **Like a skyscraper.**

 **Like a skyscraper.**

 **As the smoke clears.**

 **I awaken, and untangle you from me.**

 **Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?**

 **All my windows, still are broken.**

 **But I'm standing on my feet.**

 **You can take everything I have.**

 **You can break everything I am.**

 **Like I'm made of glass.**

 **Like I'm made of paper.**

 **Go on and try to tear me down.**

 **I will be rising from the ground.**

 **Like a skyscraper.**

 **Like a skyscraper.**

 **Go run, run, run.**

 **I'm gonna stay right here.**

 **Watch you disappear, yeah.**

 **Go run, run, run.**

 **Yeah it's a long way down.**

 **But I am closer to the clouds up here.**

 **You can take everything I have.**

 **You can break everything I am.**

 **Like I'm made of glass.**

 **Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woah…**

 **Go on and try to tear me down.**

 **I will be rising from the ground.**

 **Like a skyscraper.**

 **Like a skyscraper.**

 **Like a skyscraper.**

 **Like a skyscraper.**

 **Like a skyscraper.**

I knew that I could get out of here and get help… A window! Yes! Just my luck! I climbed up on some robot thingy's and jumped. I didn't actually realize that we were flying when I jumped. Maybe I should have worn a jet pack.

 **I hope that you all enjoyed that! Review or PM me to tell me what you guys think! :-)**


End file.
